


Too Good To Be True

by semisweetsoul (semisweet)



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semisweet/pseuds/semisweetsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Season 1. Written for my claim at <a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/"><b>drabble123</b></a>. #8 - dark desire</p>
    </blockquote>





	Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1. Written for my claim at [](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile)[**drabble123**](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/). #8 - dark desire

* * *

Tall, blond hair, wide blue eyes more colorful than the Californian sky or the Pacific Ocean vivid shade, a dazzling smile, a deep soft voice that sends shiver through his spine, Kevin believes he met Mister perfect, his dream guy, the one and only.

And here he is laughing and smiling at his jokes, which are funny. Okay, he might be biased, but just a little. He pours him some more wine; he’s been there a few times already. He seems to appreciate the atmosphere and the family, and someone who doesn’t run away after meeting the Walkers is definitely special.

And Kevin wishes they were alone in his apartment, or anywhere with a bed, to see if his eyes are the same hue of blue, glimpse if the dazzling smile turns wicked with lust, hear if his voice is as deep and soft, feel if his body is as athletic as it looks, when he’s on his knees all naked, vulnerable and sweaty and Kevin’s doing his best to bring him to climax.

But they’re in his mother’s living-room and Kevin muses, “if only he wanted to, if only he wasn’t straight, if only he wasn’t dating my sister.”

  



End file.
